


Do What You Want With My Body

by im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar), mcr_rockstar



Category: Electric Century, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Community: bandom_meme, Knife Play, M/M, Oral Sex, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/im_your_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first knife play story so please be gentle with me. This is also my first fic with this pairing and cross dressing. </p><p>Round 48<br/>Knife Play<br/>Mikey/Pete</p><p>Fic title from Do What You Want With My Body by Lady Gaga.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do What You Want With My Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> This is my first knife play story so please be gentle with me. This is also my first fic with this pairing and cross dressing. 
> 
> Round 48  
> Knife Play  
> Mikey/Pete
> 
> Fic title from Do What You Want With My Body by Lady Gaga.

Pete walked into the basement with Mikey following close behind. He turned on the light and the room was bathed in red. It was enticing and the fact that everything in the basement was black made it that much more sensual. The room didn’t contain much though, just a bed (with a mirror attached to the headboard), night stand, lamp, and curtain (that was drawn back) to block the door and the bed.

Pete turned to Mikey and pulled him close. He kissed him slowly and Mikey pushed into the kiss. His breathing began to quicken as he felt Pete slip off his jacket. Pete tossed it to the side without breaking the kiss. He reached between them and unbuttoned Mikey’s pants. 

He finally broke the kiss and stared into Mikey’s eyes. Mikey reached up to take off his glasses but Pete grabbed his arm to stop him. He ran his hand to Mikey’s hand and held it. He kissed it and put it back by his side.

“I love your glasses. Keep them on.”

Mikey blushed and nodded. Pete put his hand on the nape of Mikey’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He then pulled back and took Mikey’s hand. He pulled him further into the room and let go of his hand. He walked over to untie the curtain and it swayed down to part the room in two. He walked over to the night stand and started getting things out of it.

“Take off your shoes, pants, and socks.”

Mikey sat on the edge of the bed and began untying his boots. He took them off and his socks too. He then took off his pants and sat there waiting for Pete. Pete stuck something in his pocket and walked back over to Mikey.

“So I see you wore what I asked you too. Did you wear the other thing too?”

“Yes, Pete.”

“Stand up so I can admire you properly.”

Mikey did as he was told. Pete stared at Mikey clad in lace boy shorts, which was funny, because they were actually woman’s underwear. 

“Spin around for me.”

Mikey turned slowly until he was facing Pete again. Pete had an approving smirk on his face that made Mikey blush again. Pete walked up to Mikey and placed his hands on Mikey’s hip bones. He pushed his hands up Mikey’s shirt and smiled once he felt the bra he asked him to wear. It felt like that was laced too and he appreciated that Mikey put thought into it, although, he wouldn’t have minded whether it matched or not.

He pulled his hands back down and out of Mikey’s tee shirt. He got on his knees and kissed his hips. He loved the fact that Mikey wore t shirts that showed off his hips. They were a super turn on for him. He slowly started to French kiss Mikey’s hips and Mikey moaned as he watched Pete. He put his hand in Pete’s hair and tugged softly as Pete switched to the other hip.

“That feels so good. I never knew that was a spot for me until you.”

Pete groaned lowly at hearing Mikey admit that. He stood up and turned Mikey around. He moved close behind him, brushing his hardening cock against Mikey’s ass. He placed his hands back on Mikey’s hips and starting grinding into Mikey’s ass. Mikey let his head fall back on Pete’s shoulder as he pushed back into him. Mikey could no longer suppress his whines as they started spilling from his lips.

Pete reached and pulled Mikey’s shirt up and over his head. Mikey let his head fall back again on Pete’s shoulder. Pete bit Mikey’s shoulder softly, and then sucked the spot, and that caused Mikey to moan. Pete reached up to cup Mikey’s chest. The bra felt good under his hands. He looked in the mirror at the head of the bed and bit his lip at the sight before him.

“Look at how fucking good you look Mikey.”

Mikey lifted his head and looked at the mirror and blushed. He couldn’t deny how hot he felt, though, standing there in woman’s under garments, with Pete’s hands and words warming his body. Pete removed one of his hands and reached in his back pocket. He pulled out the object he placed there not too long ago and presented it to Mikey. 

Mikey watched as Pete skillfully flicked the knife open. He didn’t move or protest at all. Pete had to admit he was a little shocked by this. He hadn’t told Mikey what the ‘thing’ was that he said he wanted to try with him in fear of him not coming but he did and he’s not fazed. 

Mikey turned around, still pressed tightly to Pete and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck and kissed him deeper. Pete carefully wrapped the arm with the knife around Mikey’s waist and kissed him back with the same amount of passion. He let Mikey’s tongue explore his mouth and moaned into the kiss. Pete broke the kiss and bit Mikey’s lip. Mikey hissed in pleasure and gripped Pete’s shoulders. He pulled back slowly and moved closer to the bed keeping his eyes on Pete the whole time. 

His knees hit the back of the bed and he turned around then began to crawl slowly to the middle of the bed while watching Pete in the mirror. Pete almost lost all chances of living before finally remembering to breathe. Mikey turned around and leaned back on his elbows. Pete moved from the spot he’d been stuck in and got on the bed on his knees. Mikey parted his legs and Pete moved between them. 

Pete moved up Mikey’s body, with the knife tightly in his hand, he ran it down Mikey’s stomach. Still Mikey didn’t move or even flinch. Pete couldn’t believe that Mikey wasn’t even a bit scared. He lifted the knife and sat it on the bed. He sat back and dared to ask.

“Are you scared, because if so, we don’t have to do this.”

“I’m not scared Pete. I trust you completely. You wouldn’t hurt me.”

Pete was shocked at those words. Mikey was so sure. He didn’t know anyone who’d ever trusted him that much. One other person allowed him to use a knife on them and they were even a bit scared. Pete was now scared because he knew Mikey was the one. He knew he couldn’t hurt him and if he did he would ruin everything. He couldn’t do that. 

Pete picked the knife back up and brought it to the bra Mikey had on. He hovered over him and brought the knife down, and under the middle of the bra, grazing Mikey’s middle with the back of the knife. He pulls the knife up and the bra snaps open. 

Mikey grins a lopsided grin and raises an eyebrow for Pete to do what he’s gonna do next. Pete leans forward and takes Mikey’s nipple into his mouth. Mikey arches up into Pete’s mouth and holds the back of his head. He moaned and lifted his hips to get friction. Pete noticed and pushed down on him.

Mikey sighed when he got the friction he wanted. Pete switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Mikey wrapped his legs around Pete’s waist and reveled in the feeling of being this close with him. He was moaning and moving against Pete, and it felt amazing, so amazing that he almost cried out when Pete pulled back.

“Eager boy… I like that.”

Pete’s voice was husky even if he tried to give off the impression that he was in charge and calm. Mikey was doing things to him no one else ever did and they weren’t even having sex. Pete pulled back and sat on his knees. He still has the knife in his hand and he looks as if he’s contemplating something.

“Are you sure you absolutely trust me?”

Mikey sat up and leaned forward, kissed Pete, then laid back down.

“Do what you want with my body.”

Pete smiled and leaned down to lick Mikey’s hip. He lifted up a little, brought the knife down to Mikey’s hip, and applied pressure until he saw the crimson liquid start to seep out. Pete sucked the blood and Mikey moaned and pushed up into Pete’s mouth. It was now Pete’s turn to moan while still sucking on Mikey’s hip. He lifted up and licked one more time before moving the knife over to Mikey’s other hip and doing the same thing while they stared at each other. 

The skin broke and Mikey let out a sigh that turned into a moan when Pete’s lips landed on his hip and he started sucking. Mikey reached down and pushed Pete’s head down and lifted up into his mouth again. The feeling of Pete’s hot mouth on his skin, pulling his blood to the surface, and moaning while doing it was beyond anything he had ever felt in his life. 

He never knew something this sadistic could be amazing. If he was younger he probably wouldn’t have wanted this, or even thought this was something people did, but now and with Pete he knew he wouldn’t want it any other way. Pete pulled back and put the knife under the panties on Mikey’s hip and cut it. He did the same to the other side and pulled the fabric away. 

He leaned forward and took Mikey’s leaking cock into his mouth. Mikey groaned and gripped the sheets. He didn’t think this night could get any better and it was. Mikey began lifting his hips in time with Pete’s mouth. Pete raised the knife and held it just above Mikey’s stomach. Far enough that if he lifted he wouldn’t pierce himself too deep but close enough that he would in fact pierce him.

Mikey saw the knife but didn’t slow down. He began moving quicker and the knife was jabbing him just enough that it caused pain and then was overtaken with pleasure from Pete sucking him. Soon enough he started feeling that familiar pull and it was so intense. He’d never felt anything like it. He was seeing nothing but red and it wasn’t because of the lighting in the room.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Pete, oh Pete.!”

Mikey started whimpering and his body was still shaking as he lay limp on the bed. Pete moved up him and started licking the spots where small droplets of blood were on his stomach from the small punctures. Mikey’s breathing started to slow but his body was still shaking.

“Thank you for trusting me Mikey. It’s scary how much you do but I’m glad you do.”

Mikey smiled and let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Believe me when I say… it was my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very muchly for reading / commenting / kudos. I greatly appreciate it.


End file.
